Update Log
LEGEND * + means the addition of anything. * ^ means the edit of a feature. * * means the patch of a problem. * - means the removal of something. * < means something coming soon. Update Number System: Alpha v0.0.1 - v0.0.5 Remastered v0.0.1 - v0.0.5 Remastered V.1.1 - V.1.8 Remastered 4.7.14a ''' '''Remastered v.8a - Current Remastered v.7b to v.8a: NEW ZOMBIE: STALKER NEW GUN: SKORPION NEW MELEE: BAYONET NEW GUN: TEC-9 NEW GUN: UMP-45 NEW GUN: DEAGLE handgun fire rate increased (0.2 > 0.15) colt firerate increased (0.24 > 0.19) dragunov firerate increased (1 > 0.4) dragunov ammunition increased (10/2 > 16/2) dragunov reload time decreased (2.45 > 1.3) M1 garand damage increased (35 > 50) awp firerate increased (2.5 > 1.75) awp accuracy increased (200 > 0 spread) awp ammunition increased (10/1 > 10/2) awp reload time decreased (4 > 2.5) awp damage increased (220 > 240) thompson firerate increased (0.75 > 0.7) thompson damage increased (20 > 25) pewpew firerate increased (0.25 > 0.15) pewpew accuracy increased (100 > 0 spread) pewpew ammunition increased (16/1 > 16/2) pewpew reload speed increased (2 > 1.6) UMP accuracy increased (70 > 75) sniper damage increased (120 > 150) ak47 accuracy increased (45 > 65) **added exclusive gun for people who helped debug ^ chainsaw damage buffed (65 > 75) ^ decreased chainsaw price (45000 > 35000) ^ Famas damage buffed (37 > 40) ^ buffed ice elemental knockback ^ Tank rocks are removed quicker (10s > 3s) boomer range decreased (20 > 15) * other player's bullets are now visible * fixed oilrig boat sinking immediately * zombies who grabbed players cannot reposition during the grab * fixed tec-9 audio * fixed mp7 audio * fixed mp9 audio * fixed tec-9 image Remastered v.7.2: NEW WEAPON: SCAR-H Stats: better than Famas NEW WEAPON: M4A1-S Stats: better than SCAR-H NEW MAP: SEWERS PLAYABLE MAP: HOLDOUT PLAYABLE MAP: OUTSKIRTS ^ Buffed Flamethrower ammunition (50 > 200) ^ Buffed Flamethrower firerate (0.4 > 0.1) ^ Buffed Flamethrower damage (40 > 50) v Nerfed Flamethrower range by a lot +Buffed various zombies +Fixed duck quack +Fixed medbox (partially) +Fixed elemental fireballs not registering occasionally +Fixed shutdowns (hopefully) Remastered v.7: + ADDED TWO NEW SNIPERS: AWP and Dragunov + Buffed boomer's HP (50 > 100) + Buffed boomer's walkspeed (8 > 12) + Buffed elemental's HP (100 > 200) + Buffed damage of ALL melee attacks from zombies (10 > 25) -EXPERIMENT: Voxel Lighting (Shadow Map) ---- Remastered v.6.8: + New Years Event! + PlaceWork (Kill 10 Tanks in 1 game session) + Kazoomka ITEM * Fixed xmas vest some more * Improved saving Remastered v.6.7: + Gift opening + Ice Vest - Gatekeeper - Gift hunting Remastered v.6.6a: + 2 NEW GIFTS + Gifts obtainable from Boss chest + Item descriptions in shop + Ice Sledge in shop + Event Item preparations * Bug fixes Remastered v.6.6 Update + GATE KEEPER BOSS + Gift Hunting (Requires 10 players. Gifts spawn once on maps) + Ice Sledge WEAPON + ICE ELEMENTAL (Press E as an elemental) + New Bloxcoast (Xmas) MAP + Snow to most maps + Snowball ITEM + Candy Cane ITEM + Extra mod commands ^ Buffed Katana damage (30 -> 45) ^ Buffed chainsaw damage (50 -> 65) ^ Buffed Xmas Tree * FIXED RADIO!!! ITEM * Fixed no tank zone platform * Fixed turrets wasting ammo on zombies * Fixed ammo stations no clearing after rounds * Fixed many other bugs * Fixed some security issues Remastered v.6.5 of Halloween Update + GIFTS OPEN! (Items are Skulltie, and Halloween Guns.) + KATANA MELEE + CHAINSAW MELEE + Hunter MOB + Strawhat Armor + Officer Vest + Zombie vests (random chance) + OBJ gamemode to Campfire Chaos + Objective text at the start of rounds * Fixed smoker tongue * Many bug fixes * Fixed pipebombs (which later ended up being broken again) ^ New and pre-release tags in shop - Removed halloween event + Smoker & Normal Zombies can now randomly spawn with a Fire, Standard, Military, or Officer Vest ^ EXP changes for Ranks 16+ to make ranking up a little harder ^ Tank now has 1550HP * Fixed Various Bugs The Platypus helicopter being under the map Spectating Fixed ^ New Moderation System Remastered v.6.4 (500k Update) Update +Added Lord Pumpkin +Added Halloween Obby(edited) +Added Firebreather +Added Boomer +Added Halloween Vest +Added Pumpkin Bomb +Added Gifts +Added Flamethrower +Halloween Event +Added Molotov +Added Pipebomb * Major Turret Changes +Added Wrench * Improved King Cake + Added Badges for both King Cake and Lord Pumpkin * Glitch fixes +Added staff tags +fixed stuck without being able to move after new round *Recoded round win and lose logic (should no longer bug out) Remastered v.6.3a * Confidential staff list update < Pumpkin event coming soon! Remastered v.6.3 * Fixed uzi sound * Fixed losing leaderboard + Added rank locks ^ Added more spawns to Toy Factory + Theme start music + SBF music ^ Increased crawler chance on Lay By + Supply crates * Fixed running with added items + Turrets ^ Corrected MP5 reload sound * Fixed minigun bug ^ Items and vests in loadout now save ^ Improved and more accurate gui tweening + Subscribe button + RPG-7 + Double EXP fridays Remastered v.6.2d * Everyone with negative cash should have their cash automatically be set back to zero. * Fixed rambo knife. * Possibly patched negative cash exploit ^ Banned Chinalake from FFA. ^ Disabled the feature to buy in game cash until cash exploit is patched. Remastered v.6.2c ^ Fall damage now starts at 45 studs instead of 35 studs. * Fixed new players not showing up in lobby. ^ Adjusted text size on join game gui so longer player names can be more readable. Remastered v.6.2b ^ Confidential commands script for staff update. ^ Fall damage now starts at 35 studs instead of 30 studs. Remastered v.6.2a * Fixed zombie chooser GUI not showing up. Remastered v.6.2 ^ Made the AK-47 pitch higher to sound more like old r2d. + Added fall damage ^ Commands script for the staff really works now. * Fixed players purchasing things from live store during MMA. ^ Fences on Campfire Chaos is now fatal. * Fixed players from dropping medkits. Remastered v.6.1a: - Removed Katana due to unfinished update, will come back soon. Remastered v.6.1: + Katana melee + Frank and Cowboy guy added * Duck fixed + New MMA game mode on No Mercy, and Oil Rig. ( MMA game mode will be on Campfire Chaos later on.) * Fixed cam button is fixed. + Added med kit. [ Will get changes in the future ]. ^ Updated leaderboard GUI to look more like old r2d. ^ Improved inventory GUI design * Fixed admin commands. ^ Made Famas slightly more noisy. ^ Loading map GUI is now shows the theme what ever you set it to and the menu music doesn’t stop any more. ^ Confidential security update. Remastered v.6: ^ Famas F1 available in store ''Remastered v.5a: * Fixed RedLaserGun inventory glitch (?) ^ Enabled VIP servers Remastered v.5: + Campfire Chaos Map + The Port Map + FAMAS F1 gun + MP5 Gun + Chinalake Gun + Grenades + Flak Vest + ENRGY Drink + Survivor & zombie live store + Added C4 crawlers n' all that other stuff + Halloween Theme (Settings > Themes) + Glass breaking ^ Made it easier for zombies to break down doors ^ Increased all gun ranges ^ Added slide doors to all maps ^ Made part blood visible for everyone ^ Optimized weapons, melees, and zombies *Tons of bug fixes (and so much more....) 4.7.14b * Fixed fireworks not being given to players * Fixed Crawler spawn rate * Fixed zombie spawn glitch (?) * Fixed server minigun sound * Fixed crawler reward - Tank rocks making you sit 4.7.14a + Added crawler (Zombie) + Colt M1911 GUN + Hyper Pistol GUN + Firework ITEM + Minigun GUN + Crowbar MELEE + Flamethrower release + Event Items + Added ModCall (Request mods if there is a hacker/glitcher/abuser) + Special loading messages + Military Vest + Added freecam * Mod call menu now draggable (MODS ONLY) * Fixed LayBy vote * Improved M.S. map * Made bullets look classic * Buffed stamina regen (x2) * Fixed mouse icons for melee weapons * Added filter to mod call ^ Added throwing + knife jumping to Rambo Knife ---- Remastered V.1.8: + Added Lay By (Map) + Added and fixed spas (Gun) * Normal bug fixes that you don't care about * Hopefully fixed duck explosion * Fixed normal zombies not giving cash Remastered V.1.7: + Added Platypus (Map) + Added M.S Antares (Only Admins can vote) + Added ToyFactory (Map) + Added SBF (Snowball fight gamemode) + Added rescue to Platypus + Added christmas sword * Did a few bug fixes. Remastered V.1.6: + Added force theme to christmas + Added new christmas middle image + Added Christmas maps + Added pillz (Item) + Added AK (Weapon) + Added Rambo (Weapon) (no throw yet) + Added Uzi (Weapon) + Added Tinpot (Weapon) + Added Bat (Weapon) + Added Oilrig (Map) + Added boat sink to Oilrig + Added FFA (Gamemode) + Added spectate + Added LiveStore (Only survivors can use currently) + Added Van + Added radio (Gamepass) * Fixed Map duplicating twice * Fixed Tank throw (Tank is now a lot more op) * Fixed zombie hybrid (Let me know if you keep seeing this) * Fixed gun dropping Remastered V.1.5a: + Added Cash prize + Added PP prize + Added glass breaking ^ Lowered door hit limit and denounce is now per user * Fixed map merge bug * Fixed other bugs Remastered V.1.5: + Added multiple lose music + Added Revolver (Gun) + Added Sniper (Gun) + Added M16 (Gun) + Added Shotgun (Gun) + Added vest + Added Cafe County (Only admins can vote) + Added Portland (Map) + Added a way for zombies to break doors (15 hits, may lower later) + Added tank limit + Added emotes (Normal emotes +' /e sit' + '/e insane') + Added a new zombie clothing system (If you find any loading issues to do with zombies, just post in group) + Added loadout save to primary + Added loadout save to secondary + Added ammo station refill * Fixed equipping guns while held by smoker * Fixed tank spawning * Fixed tank theme trigger * Fixed music timings * Fixed bug causing menu theme to stop playing after a whole round has been completed Remastered V.1.3: + Added map vote + Added No mercy + Added Boathouse + Added Cafe County (Only admins can vote) + Added Handgun (Refill is being worked on) + Added doors + Added buy cash + Added lose condition + Added lose sound + Added last man standing music + Added next map command (Admins only) + Added mods to list * Fixed music not muting if your save was loaded with mute * Fixed cheaters staying on windows in no mercy * Fixed winscreen bug * Fixed various bugs that would have broken game (WAYYY too many to list) - Removed default baseplate Remastered V.1.2: *Fix Small Bug *Fix Door +Add nm to change map and mode command (Admin only) Remastered V.1.1: *Fix Zombie Health Bar *Fix Survivor Body Part Gone +Add No Mercy +Add Door (Broken) +Add Farm Mode +Add Cafe Country from R2DA (Cause this is remastered) Remastered V.1.0: +Add Reset Round (When all Survivor Die) ^ Save System (Cash) +Add Vote Map +Add Boat House +Add Gun (Remasstered Version) ^ Handgun (Gun) -Remove Ragdoll (Causing lot of glitch) ---- Remastered v0.0.5: +Add Smoker (Zombie) -Can Buying with 65$ +Lay By (Map) (WIP) +Add Ragdoll ^ Elm Mode +Add Round Restarting ^ Only Winning *Fix some small bug >guns >Vote System >party Remastered v0.0.4: +Add Admin/Mod/Dev Command -Kill Command (Mod/Admin/Dev Only) -Respawn Command (Admin Only) -God Mode Command (Admin Only) -Warn Command (Mod/Admin/Dev Only) -Kick Command (Mod/Admin/Dev Only) -Ban Command (Mod/Admin/Dev Only) -Cash (Admin Only) +Add Duck (Required Support Pass) -Random Spawn (Need Support Pass) +Add Tank Buying +Add Buying System Tank:300$ Duck:Free (Required Support pass) >guns >Vote System >party Remastered V0.0.3: +Added leaderboard, +Tank boulder now gives cash for kills +Tank roar can now be heard by everyone *Fixed chat not displaying, *Fixed tank debounce (Can throw again after .8 seconds after boulder is released) *Fixed mute button not showing, 'Remastered v0.0.2a: +Zombies can now receive money by defeating survivors +You can now buy zombies >Buying ducks while having duck pass being added soon *Fixed healthbar text scaling *Fixed bug causing player leaderboard glitches in menu ''Remastered v0.0.2:'' *Fixed hundreds of bugs *fixed tank aim +added back join late *fixed all healthbar issues +added snow to winter themes +new zombie spawn system +new more efficient invetory system +new cloth storing system +added sprint *no more map merging *no more mutated into eachother zombies -temp removed party system -temp removed guns -temp removed leaderboard >leaderboard >guns >party system >leaderboard >restarting rounds *lots of other changes too. ''Remastered v0.0.1:'' +DeadPlaza MAP +Smoker MOB *Fixed tons of bugs ---- ''25K Visit Update (Update Alpha v0.0.4):'' +Colt M1877 GUN +AK47 GUN +Thompson GUN +Shotgun GUN +Supporter gift ITEM +No Mercy MAP +Campfire Chaos MAP ^BP Vest now purchasable ^Fire Proof Vest now purchasable ^Leaderboard now show your color name is either zombie color or survivor color instead of orange ^Tank now has insta-kill rocks and range improved *Working shop/inventory *Fixed few small bugs *Fixed chat (pretty much everything broke before) ''Update Alpha v0.0.3a:'' +Added Sniper GUN +Added ban/kick system +Added Live store *Fixed blackscreen bug? ''Update Alpha v0.0.2:'' +IMPORTANT UPDATE: ROUNDS ADDED +Added Winscreen *Tank health now 1350 HP ''Update Alpha v0.0.1:' +Cake command (say 'cake' in game as a survivor. Only one per survivor) +Sit command (say '/e sit' in game to sit) +Add mod / dev commands (no need to know them) +Added money +Added money saving +Added healthbar plus cash display +ADDED A LEADERBOARD +Added M1 Garand GUN *Fixed some of faceless zombie bug *Fixed chat issues (still working on mobile fix) sadasdwasd __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Etc 9.0-9.0d NEW WEAPONS: NOTE: YOU CAN GET ALL THESE WEAPONS FROM THE BOSS! INFERNAL BLADE Damage: 30 Stamina: 5 Applies burn effect when enemies are hit by it HALLOW'S GUN Firerate: 0.15 Damage: 60 Accuracy: 50% Ammo: 12/2 Applies burn effect when enemies are shot with it SCYTHE Damage: 35 Stamina: 15 Heals the user if an enemy is hit with scythe. If the user has full HP and hits an enemy with scythe, their max HP gets increased instead. NEW ARMOUR: SINISTER VEST 100 HP 4x less damage from explosives Fireproof STONE MASK 50 HP, 100 HP if Scythe is equipped If Scythe is equipped with this mask, you're able to run with Scythe Iceproof If you press J with this mask equipped, you'll enable the mask. This makes it so that you use HP instead of Stamina to run. It takes 2.5 HP/s. If you press J again, you'll disable the mask. This makes it so that you regenerate 1 HP/s. You can get this mask from the Obby. NEW ITEMS: TIAGO BOMB Same as the Halloween Bomb but with Sinister M. You can get this from the Obby. CANDY BAG This item is like a throwable cake. If thrown and a survivor stands on the Candy Bag, they heal 100 HP. MOUNTS ARE NOW ADDED! BROOM 24 walkspeed 0 jumppower Can't use any weapons with this. You can, however, use items. You can get this from the boss. NEW BOSS SINISTER TIAGO Sinister Tiago is this year's Halloween boss. It drops most of the new things in the game. NEW MAP ARCADE TOWN(edited) MAP CHANGES All maps now look Halloween-ish. ZOMBIE CHANGES All zombies now have Halloween costumes. BUG FIXES - Smoker You can no longer make someone permanently stuck by leaving the game while having them caught. You can no longer spam catch someone so they're unable to do anything. - Elemental Elemental no longer takes any burn damage. Fixed normal rounds becoming FFA Fixed Katana sometimes not working Melee items now display the correct stats in the store Fixed melee/vest descriptions not appearing Fixed a lot of stuff I actually can't remember all things I fixed BALANCE CHANGES - Chainsaw Chainsaw's damage increased (65 > 90) - Bayonet Bayonet now no longer has stupid amounts of knockback Buffed Handgun damage (25 > 30) Buffed Handgun firerate (0.15 > 0.125) Buffed Handgun ammunition (8/2 > 8/3) Buffed Handgun reload speed (1.8 > 1.5) Buffed Revolver damage (40 > 45) Buffed Revolver firerate (0.35 > 0.25) Buffed Revolver ammunition (6/2 > 6/3) Buffed Colt M1877 ammunition (6/2 > 6/3)(edited) Infernal Blade damage buffed (30 > 40) Infernal Blade stamina cost nerfed (5 > 7.5) Chainsaw damage nerfed (90 > 75) Chainsaw cost increased (35,000 > 60,000) ENRGY inventory icon fixed Candy Bags fixed (they're no longer stuck at 9) Candy Bag price decreased to $25 Candy Bags buffed, now heal u for max HP(edited) Stone Mask now no longer toggles when u press J in chat Stone Mask now no longer regenerates super quickly when you spam J You can no longer camp in Sinister Tiago's spawn Sinister Tiago's stomp fixed, should be easier to avoid now. Heli and plane breaking fixed. Smoker, Tank, Hunter and Stalker can no longer break it. Repositioning while seated is also no longer possible. Mount should now be 100% fixed: it shouldn't go back to regular walkspeed and allow you to jump with it anymore Made it so that custom flames are possible Buffed Sinister Tiago's Candy Bag rewards FAMAS ammo buffed (30 > 38) Fixed fire to no longer be white Fixed being able to teamkill using grenade/RPG Fixed Sinister Tiago being stuck upon spawning(edited) Part 1 of the 1.5 million visits update NEW ITEMS - C4 Max damage: 120 Rank: 5 Price: 100$ F to detonate placed C4s. - HAMMER Price: 30$ Click to place bolts that can make a plank. - MINE Price: 50$ Rank: 10 Click to place a mine that detonates upon contact. - BASEBALL Price: 5$ Click to throw a baseball that stuns enemies upon hit. - TASER Price: 50$ Click to stun enemies within range. Has infinite uses and acts as a melee. NEW TURRET: BLUE TURRET Damage: 25 Instead of being a shotgun like the Red Turret, the Blue Turret has a burst of 3 shots. NEW ZOMBIE: RICK just not gonna say anything about this zombie, go discover it yourself ;) The server now gives a warning if it's going to shut down soon. After 15 minutes, the server will shut down so players dont have any data loss. ENRGY AND CANDYCANE ARE FIXED! ADDED 2 NEW TURRETS - YELLOW TURRET This turret is a sniper. Damage: 125 Firerate: 0.5-2 Ammo: 8 Amount of times it can be repaired: 2 Range: Infinite Accuracy: 100% - GREEN TURRET This turret is automatic. Damage: 10 Firerate: 0.1 Ammo: 100 Amount of times it can be repaired: 1 Range: 300 studs Accuracy: 60% ADDED NEW MAP: CROSSROADS literally just crossroads but revamped ALL ZOMBIES NOW HAVE A 2% CHANCE TO SPAWN WITH A C4. THIS IS CURRENTLY EXPERIMENTAL AND I MIGHT NERF OR REMOVE THIS IF PEOPLE DONT LIKE IT. ENRGY AND CANDYCANE ARE NOW DISABLED AGAIN because they somehow still cause crashing and i have no clue how but they do SPAWNING AS SPECTATOR WHEN YOURE SURVIVOR IS NOW FIXED(edited) ---- 24 October 2019 intequeLast Thursday at 06:39 24/10/19 ADDED 3 NEW WEAPONS - NEW SHOTGUN: KSG 12 Damage: 20 Firerate: 0.35 Accuracy: 45% Ammunition: 6/18 Reload time: 0.25s - NEW RIFLE: AUG A1 Damage: 45 Firerate: 0.1 Accuracy: 80% Ammunition: 30/3 Reload time: 2.5s - NEW LMG: RPK-74 Damage: 38 Firerate: 0.092 Accuracy: 45% Ammunition: 45/1 Reload time: 3.2s BALANCE CHANGES - Spas 12 Spas 12 damage buffed (24 > 30) Spas 12 accuracy buffed (45% > 60%) - Shotgun Shotgun damage nerfed (45 > 40) Shotgun range nerfed (100 > 50) Shotgun accuracy buffed (30% > 35%) - Uzi Uzi firerate buffed (0.15 > 0.1) Uzi ammunition buffed (20 > 32) Uzi damage buffed (22 > 30) - M1 Garand M1 Garand ammunition nerfed (8/3 > 8/2) - M16 M16 accuracy buffed (50% > 55%) M16 damage nerfed (37 > 35) M16 burst increased (3 > 4) - Skorpion Skorpion ammunition nerfed (30/4 > 30/2) - M4A1-S M4A1-S accuracy buffed (75% > 80%) - Thompson Thompson firerate buffed (0.07 > 0.066) - TEC-9 TEC-9 damage buffed (25 > 30) GAME CHANGES - Elemental and Tank can no longer spawn with a C4. - ENRGY and Candycane are re-enabled. - Zombies can now damage themselves with their own C4. (yes this also means they can C4 jump) - The primary section of the store now has a scroll bar to fit the new weapons inside. ---- 25 October 2019 intequeLast Friday at 06:03 24/10/19 ADDED 2 NEW ZOMBIES - EOD Health: 300 Damage: 20 Walkspeed: 19 Price: 145$ Spawn chance: 3,7% Ability: Immune to ALL explosions and stuns from explosions. Spawns with 4 charges of C4. - Officer Health: 175 Damage: 20 Walkspeed: 22 Cost: 45$ Spawn chance: 7,4% Ability: Spawns with a Taser and Officer armour. Tank now costs 300$ again GAME FIXES - You can no longer clip through the floor on Crossroads - Crossroads map timer fixed - Readying up by clicking on "Ready" or "Not Ready" on the top right of the menu no longer makes you permanently spectate - There is now a debounce on ready/unready to decrease the amount of times the game bugs out - Wrench fixed - Made Tank's rocks way more consistent in dealing damage 26 October 2019 intequeYesterday at 04:07 25/10/19 ADDED A NEW VEST - EOD SUIT Cost: 300$ Rank: 26 Effect: Makes you completely immune to all explosions and the stuns from the explosions. GAME CHANGES - General - Vests are no longer infinite use, you now get charged for using them if you don't have multiple of said vests. - Items are now fixed. You no longer sometimes spawn with a part of your equipped items, but with all of them. - Subscribe is now permanently enabled to prevent bugs. - Items now have a description. - Officer vest - Officer vest price reduced (300$ > 200$) - Turrets - It now displays when a turret can't be repaired anymore. - Green Turret - Green Turret repair amount buffed (1 > 2) - Green Turret damage buffed (15 > 20) - Smoker - Smoker can't spam click you anymore to permanently stun you. ---- 27 October 2019 intequeToday at 03:43 26/10/19 NEW MAP - SUBWAY GAME CHANGES KING CAKE IS BACK - General - Minigun glitching is now fixed. - Fixed items breaking upon equip. - Server now shuts itself down after 18 hours instead of 24 hours. - EOD - EOD C4 amount nerfed (4 > 2) - Minigun To compensate for minigun glitching being no longer possible, Minigun got buffed. - Ammunition increased (120/2 > 150/2) - Damage increased (55 > 80) - Having regular walkspeed when Minigun is equipped is now fixed. - Minigun is now louder. - Xmas Minigun To compensate for minigun glitching no longer being possible, Xmas Minigun got buffed. - Damage buffed (20 > 30) - Having regular walkspeed when Xmas Minigun is equipped is now fixed. - Vitamins - Rewritten to be even more efficient - Katana - You can no longer use Katana on a mount. - Ice Sledge - You can no longer use Ice Sledge on a mount. - Halloween dual guns - Damage buffed (35 > 38) - Accuracy buffed (35% > 70%) - Reload time buffed (2.5s > 2.2s) hopefully this'll make dual guns more viable